The current literature implies that childhood symptoms of minimal brain dysfunction are predictive of adult maladjustment. Most of the current studies are on specialty clinic populations which are probably a skewed sample. Since 1966 we have followed 500 children then in the second grade representing all the second graders in a series of rural schools. Signs of minimal brain dysfunction in the early years did identify a population at risk for maladjustment, both social and academic, in the ninth grade. The requested grant is needed to follow this population further. The work so far has been carried out with the aid of medical students woking during summers. It now requires more skilled researchers to trace these children as they move about. The qustionnaire we used was not the one developed by Keith Conners and now in common use, but we did administer our questionnaire and the one developed by Conners to 350 elementary students and found a very high level of correlation. Secondly, the grant would be used to continue the follow-up of 84 children treated by the principal investigator between 1960 and 1962 with psychopharmacological agents. A 10-year follow-up of this group indicated that this was a population at high risk for psychiatric disorder despite the fact that many of them had not yet passed their fifteenth birthday at the time of this study.